


Korra-sue

by rabidfansquirrel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidfansquirrel/pseuds/rabidfansquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra receives some...interesting letters from the White Lotus guards. Turns out they're all sort of in love with her, but they can't let Tenzin know. Thankfully, Asami's around to help Korra read her mail. (Prompt from ficbending.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korra-sue

“Avatar Korra,” she heard a voice whisper from somewhere to her left as she walked down the stairs from one of the buildings on Air Temple Island. “Psst. Avatar Korra!”

Korra raised an eyebrow. My, my, aren’t the fans getting rabid? she thought. Usually the Fire Ferrets fans stuck to fanmail and chasing her and her teammates around the arena, but she supposed that one of them was going to show up on Air Temple Island sooner or later.

She turned and hopped down off the steps into the bushes. But to her surprise, it wasn’t a Fire Ferrets fan: it was one of the member of the White Lotus--what was his name? Tam, wasn’t it?

“Oh, hi,” she said, a little surprised. What was he doing, trying to capture her attention like this? The White Lotus didn’t need to sneak around to see the Avatar. They were there to help train and guard her. Duh. “Tam. Hi, Tam,” she added awkwardly. “What’s going on?”

“I was asked to deliver this to you,” he said, handing her an envelope. “Oh, and this one too,” he said, pulling another one out of his pocket. “But nobody is to know about this, especially Master Tenzin.”

Korra looked stupidly at the envelopes. “What are they?” she asked, reaching out to take them.

Tam blinked. “Don’t you know?”

“Know what?”

“Well if you don’t know--” he started to say, but Korra cut him off.

“Tell me.” She flicked her wrist and waterbent a ball of snow from the ground. (Or was it airbending? It was a fine line between the two when it came to snow.)

“Just read them,” he said quickly, slinking away back into the bushes. “And remember, we never had this conversation, and if Master Tenzin sees those letters, I never gave them to you.”

“Uh,” said Korra to the empty space where Tam had been standing. “Okay.” She shrugged and turned to head back to her room. If this was something Tenzin wasn’t supposed to know about, she figured she should read the letters in the privacy of her room.

Once in her room, she settled onto her bed before opening the first letter.

My dearest, darling Avatar Korra,  
Your beauty is like that of a lotus blossom in the springtime. Coincidentally, I also happen to be as beautiful as a lotus blossom in the springtime. We should get together sometime and enjoy our shared beauty together.  
Yours truly,  
Qin Feng

Korra stared blankly at the letter. “What,” was all she could get out. It was absolutely the worst love letter she’d ever seen. And she’d seen a lot of bad love letters. It kinda came with the territory when you were the Avatar and on an up-and-coming pro-bending team.

She threw Qin’s letter down on the bed and opened the other one.

Korra, light of my life, fire of my loins,  
Korra, the sweet sound of your name sustains me through the lonely nights,  
Korra, Korra, Korra!  
Please, tell me you feel the same.  
All my love,  
Karthak Fueko

“That,” Korra said, gasping at the letter, “that was even worse than the first one.” What the fuck was going on? She expected this kind of madness from some of her pro-bending fans, but from the White Lotus? They were supposed to guard her and help her to train to become the Avatar, for La’s sake! They weren’t supposed to write her bad love letters!

Korra groaned and flopped back onto her bed, ready to wallow in her annoyance, but a knock on her door prevented her from doing so.

“Korra?” It was Asami. “Korra, are you okay? You’re making angry noises in there.”

“You can come in, Asami,” Korra said, not rising up from her bed. 

“Are you okay?” Asami repeated when she saw Korra’s flopping-on-the-bed position. “Did you have a fight with Mako?”

Surprisingly, Asami didn’t hate Korra for dating her ex. Or, at least, she didn’t seem to hate Korra, anyway. But then again, she’d seemed like she’d pretty much completely moved on from Mako after being introduced to General Iroh...

“Look at these fucking love letters!” she said, sitting up and waving the letters in Asami’s face.

Asami grabbed the one from Qin and read it. “‘We should get together sometime and enjoy our shared beauty together?’ Is this a joke? It’s terrible!”

“It’s from on of the White Lotus guys,” Korra said. “I got another one from another one of them. I think they’re sincere. They got one of their friends to give these to me in secret. He seemed pretty intent on not letting Tenzin know.”

Asami picked up the other letter and read it. “Oh my,” she said, laughing. “Did he think he was being original by quoting Nabokov?”

“Who’s Nabokov?”

“An author,” Asami said, putting the letters back down on Korra’s bed, still laughing at their contents. “The first line of the second letter is taken from a book of his.” She paused, as if thinking of something, and then burst out laughing again.

“What is it?” Korra asked, slightly annoyed at Asami’s amusement in her predicament.

“Oh, nothing,” Asami said in a way that certainly meant “not nothing at all.” “It’s just that Lolita, the book that he’s quoting, is about an older man in love with a much younger girl.”

Korra groaned and slapped her palm to her face. “Oh good gods, please no.”

Asami laughed. “So are you going to tell Tenzin?”

“Tell Tenzin?” asked Korra. “No way! I can’t tell Tenzin about this! It’s too embarrassing!”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Asami agreed. “I wouldn’t want to tell anyone if I’d received love letters like this, either.”

“Which reminds me,” Korra grumbled, “if you tell anyone about this--especially Mako--I will destroy your Satomobile.”

“Like I couldn’t get another,” Asami said, grinning.

“Fine, I’ll destroy your Satomobile factory.”

“Korra, don’t worry,” she said. “I won’t tell a soul...so long as you share any more bad love letters you get with me. These are gold, I tell you.”

“Shut up,” Korra said.

\------------------

“Psst! Korra!”

Korra froze at the sound of Tam’s voice coming from behind a bush again. Oh no, she thought. Please, Tui, please no more.

“Hi, Tam,” she said with a smile she was sure he knew was forced.

“I have something else for you,” he said, looking around to make sure Tenzin wasn’t nearby.

“Great,” Korra said flatly.

Tam reached into his left pocket and pulled out a couple of envelopes. “Here you go,” he said, handing them to Korra.

“Thanks,” she said as she turned to leave.

“Wait! There’s more.”

Korra’s eyes widened. More? How-- She turned back to Tam, who was pulling three more letters out of his left pocket, and then pulled five more out of his back pocket. “That’s it,” he said. “For now, anyway.”

“Tam,” Korra said, gasping at all of the envelopes now in her hands. The dread seeping down her spine was almost worse than bloodbending. “You can’t be serious.”

“What can I say?” he said, clearly missing the anguish on Korra’s face. “I make a good messenger. I’m good at getting around without getting caught. All the guys want me to deliver their mail to you.”

“I--what--”

“Oh, gotta run, I think I hear an air acolyte coming!” he whispered before disappearing again, leaving Korra to quickly stuff the envelopes in a pocket somewhere to hide them.

She definitely needed back-up to help deal with this. Thank La that Asami’s room was so close to hers.

“Asami,” she gasped, knocking on her door. “Help.”

Asami threw open the door, causing Korra to fall off-balance and stumble her way into the room. “What is it?” she asked. 

“Letters.”

Asami shut the door very quickly and said, “More letters? How many? What do they say?”  
“Yes, ten! And I don’t know yet, I just barely got away from Tam.”

“Who’s Tam? He wasn’t one of the authors of the last two, was he?”

“No, he’s one of the White Lotus guys who has apparently become their messenger. Asami, what am I going to do?” Korra followed this dramatic wail up with an even more dramatic flop onto the bed. She was getting good at those.

“Here,” said Asami, reaching for the stack of letters. “I’ll help you go through them.”

“No!” said Korra, scrambling to sit up and grab them. “They’re mine!”

“I thought you wanted help.”

“I do.”

“So let me read your fanmail for you.”

“Oh no,” Korra said, “you did not just refer to these as ‘fanmail.’ That term is reserved for the nice and not-nearly-as-crazy letters I get from Fire Ferrets--sorry, Future Industries Fire Ferrets fans.”

“You can just call the team the Fire Ferrets,” Asami said, reaching for the first letter in the pile. “I’d still like to support you guys, Future Industries in the title or no.” She looked down at the envelope she held in her hands. “Oh my gods, Korra, did you look at any of these?”

“No, I told you, I just got away from Tam. Why?”

Asami held up an envelope that had the names “KORRA” and “UUMATIK” scrawled messily on the front with a heart around the both of them.

“Uumatik?” Korra said, peering at the letter. “No way. That one must be a joke. He’s old enough to be my uncle. He practically is my uncle. He grew up with my mom in the same village in the South Pole.”

“Well, unless you know another Uumatik from the White Lotus guard,” Asami said, turning the envelope over to rip it open, “it’s him. And it looks pretty serious.” She pulled out the letter and read it. “Yep, he’s serious. Not worth reading, though. Not as good as the others.”

“Good? Others?”

“Well, it’s just sort of boring. I mean, it’s hard to measure up to someone quoting Nabokov and then telling you your name gets you through the lonely nights, after all.”

“Stop laughing at my misfortune!”

“I can’t help it,” Asami said, laughing. “You just get the best love letters.” She opened up another. “Well, clearly, composition isn’t a skill they teach in White Lotus training,” she said, tossing it aside. “That one’s from someone named Wenzhong Gao.”

“Gao? Little Gao?”

“Little Gao? What is he, a kid?”

“No, he got that name because he’s about seven feet tall,” said Korra. “Not Little Gao, too,” she groaned.

“Do you know all of them by name?”

“Most of them,” said Korra. “They oversaw my training, and since I’ve known I was the Avatar since I was about three years old, I got started on it earlier than most Avatars. Usually they don’t even tell the Avatar they’re the Avatar until they’re, like, sixteen. Although I don’t know how they wouldn’t have realized they could bend more than one element. I mean, I figured it out on my own when I was three.”

“Maybe you’re just an exceptional Avatar,” said Asami, winking at Korra. “I mean, Najak thinks so, too.”

“Najak’d never stoop so low as to date someone from the Southern Water Tribe,” Korra said. “That one has to be a joke, even if the others aren’t.”

“Nope, he appears to be one hundred percent serious too,” said Asami. “Is the Southern Water Tribe less good than other water tribes?”

Korra shrugged. “It got pretty devastated by raids in the Hundred Year War,” she said. “The Northern Water Tribe, on the other hand, managed to stay pretty secure and safe. It’s been built back up, but there are still people in the Northern Water Tribe who think they’re better than us simply because they had the fortune to not get raided as much as we did.”

“That’s dumb,” said Asami. “And, for the record, I wasn’t kidding when I said you’re an exceptional Avatar.”

“Thanks, Asami,” Korra said, smiling for the first time since receiving the stack of letters. “You’re a pretty exceptional friend for helping me through this troubled time.”

“Your misfortune happens to be my amusement, so maybe I’m not as good a friend as you think.”

Korra laughed. “Well, at least one of us is amused,” she said. “Shouldn’t the fact that, you know, I’m dating Mako stop them from professing their love to me?”

“Maybe they think they’re better than him,” said Asami. “Badri thinks so. Isn’t he the hot young firebending one?”

“Yes, but I already have a hot young firebender in my life. I don’t need another.”

“You say that now, but you never know...”

“Firebenders are the reason ‘hot and heavy’ is a euphamism for sex. If three of us tried to do it at once, we’d set something on fire.”

“You know, now that you mention it, Mako did get unusually hot when we--”

“Thanks for that mental image,” Korra said.

“You’re welcome,” Asami said. “And, in Badri’s defense, he definitely has the best letter yet: ‘Korra, I’m not very good at writing, so I’ll keep this short: dump your probending boyf and date me instead. Love Badri.’ Short and sweet and to the point.”

“Short, yes. Sweet? Not so much.”

“I’d never pegged you for a romantic sort of girl,” Asami said. “In that case, this gem from Bai-Jung might be more your style: ‘My dearest Korra, you light up the room just by being in it, and I don’t mean because of your firebending. You make flowers come to life, and I don’t mean because of your waterbending. Your radiance makes even the stones look alive, and I don’t mean because of your earthbending. Your presence in my life would be a breath of fresh air, and I don’t mean because of your airbending. Your dearest Bai-Jung.”

“You know, that one was almost nice,” said Korra. “Poetic, even.”

“So what do you think? Is he a keeper?”

“Nah,” said Korra. “Just messing with you.”


End file.
